


Good To You

by say_lene



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Come as Lube, F/M, Fingerfucking, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_lene/pseuds/say_lene
Summary: Reyes and Sara engage in some natural pain relief after a hard night of celebrating. Response to a prompt on tumblr.





	Good To You

Sara couldn't remember the last time she'd felt quite this exhausted.

There were the obvious candidates, of course; those events that stretched the Pathfinder to the limits of her AI-enhanced endurance - but the weariness of those moments wasn't quite the same as this. The fatigue that set in after a battle was bone-cracking and cold. She'd collapsed onto her bed after a Nexus meeting more than a few times, as well, and that particular kind of enervation was dull-nerved and soul-destroying.

Sara _was_ exhausted - but this was a sweet and tingly kind of fatigue. Her thighs were stiff and sore; exhausted from a long night of hard and enjoyable work. She was lying on her side, snuggled under Reyes' blankets in his apartment on Kadara. His naked body was warm against her back, one palm resting on her hip.

"Good morning," Reyes whispered.

"Hi." Sara's voice was still husky from a lot of drinking and a lot of fun. "How you feeling?"

"My head is killing me. The next time you try to get me drunk, prepare to be turned down." Reyes made a sound part way between a chuckle and a groan. "It seems unfair that you're not sharing in my agony, here."

Sara giggled. SAM had more or less promised that she'd never suffer a hangover again. "I thought I made up for it," she murmured. "In other ways."

"There _is_ that." The mattress dipped as Reyes wriggled closer to her. "Your legs must be tired, Ryder. You know, from all that -"

"Don't say it, Reyes. Do _not_ say it."

"Indulge me. Are they sore?"

"Maybe."

"I know of a natural painkiller." His palm smoothed its way up over her ribs, fingertips teasing at the curve of her breast.

Sara squirmed away. "Fuck! That tickles!"

He stopped, pulling her closer against him instead; lips curving in a smile when he pressed a kiss to the base of her neck. "You have a filthy mouth, Sara."

"You're about to suggest I use it for something else, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm a gentleman." His lips moved slowly down her spine, then over that tense muscle in her shoulder. He kissed her there, soft and lingering, before blowing gently on her damp skin. "I'm shocked that you would think something like that."

Sara was about to say something witty - but his hand ghosted over her stomach this time, slipping down to rest against her inner thigh. Sara's breath caught in her throat.

"I wouldn't want to be inappropriate," he whispered.

Suddenly, those little aches and pains didn't seem nearly so debilitating. Sara arched her back like a cat, pushing her ass back into him. Reyes inhaled sharply.

Sara wriggled her hips. "I wouldn't mind it if you were."

Reyes' fingers inched just that little bit higher. He touched her so _gently_ , calloused pads tracing her folds like he wanted her to ask for more. Sara would be more than happy to do so - in just a little while. She sighed in delight as his index finger rubbed a circle just above her clit.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?"

Sara thought it was pretty fucking obvious that she did - but she knew he liked to hear it. "Yeah."

She rolled her hips into his fingers, enjoying the pleased little hum it drew out of him almost as much as she enjoyed the sensation. His hand slipped lower, one clever finger dipping briefly inside her. Sara gasped, heat swiftly rising in her cheeks.

She didn't clean up last night. "Oh god, I -"

Reyes moaned wordlessly. He ground his hips against her, his hardening length like a brand between her cheeks. "You don't think that's hot?"

Sara wasn't sure - until that finger smoothed upwards again, swiftly spreading the evidence of the previous night's activities. For a moment, her breathing almost totally stalled. Her eyes threatened to roll back in her head.

"Fuck. Okay. _Yes._ " Shivering, she leaned back into him. There was heat all around her - and Sara was melting in his arms.

Reyes chuckled quietly. "It's an appealing image."

"Huh?" Sara was finding it difficult to keep track of his words. She closed her eyes, focusing on his firm and slippery touch; on the buzzing tendrils of pleasure radiating outwards from between her legs.

He tested his teeth against the curve of her shoulder. "I'm enjoying the thought of you covered in my cum."

Sara gasped - partly in surprise, but mostly with need. Reyes' free hand snaked under her ribs to spread flat over her lower belly, the pressure helping to wind her tight like a buckling spring. Baring her teeth to the ceiling, Sara reached back to fit her hand between them. Her fingers fumbled for his cock -

But he squeezed her tighter, pinning her flat against him. Her fingers were trapped between her ass and his thigh. Sara squirmed against his grip, mostly just to feel his muscles flex.

"None of that," Reyes whispered. He licked a stripe up the side of her neck, and Sara couldn't contain a throaty moan. "You were so good for me last night, sweetheart. Now I'm going to be good to you."

Reyes might joke about his angaran codename, and Sara had to admit he was quite talented - but she infinitely preferred the things he could do with his fingers. He knew all the touches that would make her sigh and pant and moan, her toes curling and her eyes rolling; her desperate hands clutching at the sheets as he coaxed her ever higher. He murmured in her ear while he played with her, steady breathing juxtaposed with Sara's trembling gasps.

"I wonder how many times I could make you come like this. Using nothing but my hand."

The words were like white-melt flares blooming at the base of her skull; sliding down her spine and pooling in her belly while that pressure inside her twisted tighter, tighter, tighter. Sara's panting turned to mewling, and that hand on her stomach came up to cup her cheek. Reyes turned her face towards him, catching her lips in a sloppy sideways kiss.

"I wish you could see how lovely you are. Like this, especially." He teased her lower lip between his teeth, drinking in her moans like she was something sweet and intoxicating. "You're close, aren't you?"

Sara nodded frantically. The air tasted like him.

Reyes' forehead fell forward to rest against her brow. "Don't hold back." He whispered it against her jaw, one sweaty hand still holding her in place. His breath was hot on her neck. "I want to watch you come."

She clutched at his wrist, trembling thighs trying to open even further. Her eyes fluttered shut -

"Look at me," he breathed. It sounded almost pleading.

Sara forced her eyes back open. She was clenching around nothing, gasping for air; drowning in Reyes' lust-blown amber eyes. She came almost silently, slowly shuddering apart - but when it was over, she descended into breathless giggles. She peppered his jaw with kisses.

"That was nice," she breathed.

Reyes grinned at her. He kissed her again, patiently coaxing her lips apart. Sara raised an eyebrow at him when he brought his sticky fingers up to her lips, but she let him slip them into her mouth. She sucked them clean eagerly, laving her tongue over his digits just to see the hunger in his eyes. She wasn't disappointed.

"Want to find out?" Reyes asked.

"Hmm?"

"How many times I can make you come like that."

Sara groaned. The words started little sparks of arousal licking at the base of her spine again, and she was sure that Reyes knew it. She wriggled around to face him - and slipped her hand between them again. She trailed her fingertips down over his stomach.

Her grin was rather wicked. "My turn."

Reyes exhaled noisily - and seized her wrist, clicking his tongue like he was chastising her for bad behaviour. "I don't think so," he said, grinning just as wickedly as she had. "I have other plans."

"Oh?"

Reyes leaned over her, slotting one knee between her thighs, then dipped down to kiss her deeply. He planted one elbow beside her head, his hands roaming over her skin like he wanted to touch every inch of her; tweaking and squeezing firmly enough to make her gasp. The bicep on which he braced himself was quivering a little. Sara turned her head to nip at it.

Reyes swore under his breath, but there wasn't any heat to it. He brushed his thumb over her brow, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you trying to start something?"

Sara batted her eyelashes at him. "Me?"

"You enjoy teasing me," he accused. He leaned down again, lips skimming her chin; her jawline; her neck - and dragged his teeth over her collarbone. Sara held her breath. "Is this what you want?"

She breathed out slowly, tilting her head back to bare her throat. "Maybe just a little?"

Reyes snickered quietly. He sunk his teeth a little deeper - just enough to brush the very edge of pain - and Sara moaned her appreciation. She twisted her fingers in his hair so she could pull him up for another kiss.

She murmured her next words into his mouth. "Please fuck me?"

Reyes groaned. His hand slid behind her head, holding her still so he could kiss her with abandon. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, pinning her flat with the weight of his body.

"I intend to." His teeth grazed her bottom lip. His fingertips smoothed over the indentations he'd left in her skin. "But I know your legs are sore, sweetheart." His hand moved down to give one of her quivering thighs a squeeze.

Sara shook her head, ready to deny it. "Never too sore to -"

He cut her off with another kiss, chuckling when she trailed off into a thready moan. "So I'm going to fuck you sweetly, Sara. Would you like that?"

Sara's head was almost spinning. Teasing would only delay him - and she needed him _now_. "Yes."

Reyes reached down between them, giving himself a few quick strokes before she felt his cock nudging at her entrance. Familiar anticipation washed over her, breathy and electrifying - and Reyes pushed slowly into her. She wound her arms around his neck, resisting the urge to hold her breath. Reyes must have been holding _his_ breath, though; he exhaled sharply, tickling her neck. Sara's lips fell open, silently begging for another kiss - and he indulged her.

Sara screwed her eyes shut. She could feel sticky wetness sliding down between her cheeks, forced out by Reyes' first gentle thrust. "I'm such a mess," she whispered.

Reyes' breathing sounded a little laboured. Composure was quickly slipping beyond his reach. He buried his face in Sara's neck, mouthing sloppy kisses into her skin.

"I love it."

His hips moved back and forth easily, his thrusts aided by the slick already inside her. Sara let her head loll back against the pillow, enjoying the throbbing pressure and insistent stretch; his hand on her hip and his breath on her neck. The sounds of their slow pleasure were spreading to fill the room. The windows dripped with condensation.

"Let's stay here forever," Sara whispered. She _meant_ to whisper it, at least - but it came out more like a whine. Warmth was building in her belly again.

Reyes nudged his sweaty forehead into hers. In moments like these, he was laid utterly bare. Looking into his eyes, Sara could see right through to his foundations.

"Careful," he groaned. "I'm tempted to hold you to that."

Sara grimaced. It was wonderful - but it wasn't quite enough. She spread her thighs wider, scrabbling at his back in a pattern of wordless begging. "Reyes -"

"Shh. I know." His voice trembled on that final word, but his movements were sure; he grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and, rolling them both over to the side, managed to stuff it under Sara's hips. He pulled out, guided one of her thighs around his waist, and slowly pushed back into her -

"Oh _god_." Sara could barely form the words; they came out in a breathless and delirious rush.

"Is that good?"

She clutched at his shoulders again. She tried to kiss him, but her trembling lips made it difficult to keep up. "It feels deeper this way. _Really_ deep."

Reyes pumped his hips again, groaning in pleasure when Sara gave another delighted little moan. "That's the idea."

She held him tightly while he fucked her, clinging to him with sweaty hands and trembling thighs. The world shrank down to damp sheets and glistening skin; Reyes' hands on her face, then tangling in her hair; Reyes in and around her and _everywhere_ , the rhythm of his movements sparking earthquakes in her bones. It felt so _good_. Sara was falling apart beneath him. When he pressed his forehead against hers, panting quiet endearments into her lips, Sara wanted nothing more than to love him forever.

She wanted to know him like nobody else had. She wanted to feel it when he laughed and feel it when he cried; to fuse with him down to the very bottom of her soul. She wanted to _consume_ him - and she wanted to be consumed.

She came in silence again, muscles tensing and melting and coiling; eyes fluttering shut when Reyes kissed her cheek, thrusting into her faster than before.

"That's it, sweetheart. You're so good for me - I love you -"

It wasn't long before Reyes came as well. Sara felt as limp and feeble as a ragdoll, but she grabbed him by the hair and kissed him, swallowing his groans as his hips stuttered through their last few desperate thrusts. He went to pull out - but Sara wouldn't let him. She wrapped her other leg around him as well, digging her heels into his ass.

Reyes chuckled breathlessly. "We're a mess," he mumbled. His voice was low and syrupy; sleepy and relaxed. Sara loved to listen to him try to talk after an orgasm.

"That wasn't a problem for you before," she protested. She smoothed her palm down his spine, tracing nonsense shapes over his ribs. "I just want to hold you for a while."

He hooked his chin over her shoulder. He wound his arms around her waist. "I can't deny you anything, Sara."

She smiled into his hair. "Then don't."


End file.
